One example of such a kind of related art is disclosed in the Document 1 (“Super Mario 64DS” product instructions P 23). According to the Document 1, an image showing a narrow range and an image panoramically showing a wide range in a game world are displayed. Additionally, the image showing a narrow range is obtained by making a virtual camera (perspective) follow a player object. Accordingly, with reference to the image with a wide range, for example, such as an entire map, a player contrives a strategy (route) for moving a player object to a destination, and with reference to the image with a narrow range, the player moves the player object by making it defeat an enemy object, avoid an obstruction.
Furthermore, another example of the related art is disclosed in the Document 2 (“MADDEN Super Bowl 2005” product instructions P 5-P 10). According to the Document 2, with one button operation and a combination of button operations, detailed actions of an offense and a defense in the American football game can be instructed. Therefore, a player can enjoy playing the game with reality.
In addition, the other example of the related art is disclosed in the Document 3 (“Nintendogs” product instructions P 11, P 20). According to the Document 3, a player can call a dog, pat the dog displayed on the screen and wash the dog with shampoo under certain circumstances by touching and stroking a touch screen.
However, in the technique of the Document 1, the image with a wide range and the image with a narrow range are displayed, but if the image with a narrow range is displayed, the perspective (virtual camera) merely follows the player object, and therefore, it is impossible to display an appropriate place in detail according to the circumstances.
Also, in the technique of the Document 2, the operation is complicated, and therefore, it is difficult to perform a proper operation at proper timing. Also, a beginner of the game and one who is ignorant of American football itself might lose an interest to the game.
In addition, in the technique of the Document 3, a touch operation to the object image itself can easily be performed, but if a touch operation to the one except for the object image is performed, no mark, etc. is displayed, and therefore, it is difficult for the player to know a position or range (area) on which a coordinate instruction can be performed.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a novel game apparatus, storage medium storing a game program, and game controlling method.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which can display an appropriate screen in accordance with a game situation.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which can easily enjoy a game play.
A further feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which can properly set a region for a coordinate instruction according to a game situation.
The certain exemplary embodiments described herein adopt the following exemplary construction in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals and footnote, etc. which are enclosed in parentheses show only one example of correspondences with the embodiment described later in order to help the understandings of the certain exemplary embodiments described herein and are not intended to be limiting.
A first game apparatus according to a certain exemplary embodiment comprises an object arranging means, a first game image display controlling means, a determining means, and a second game image display controlling means. The object arranging means arranges a first object and a second object in a first virtual game world, and performs a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object. The first game image display controlling means generates a game image panoramically or planarly representing the first virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means, and displays it on a first display portion. The determining means determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the first virtual game world. The second game image display controlling means, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, sets a virtual camera in a three-dimensional second virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the first virtual game world, arranges at least one of the first object and the second object in the second virtual game world, generates a game image by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displays it on a second display portion.
More specifically, a game apparatus (10) comprises an object arranging means (42, S17, S25, S37, S41, S43, S71, S73, S81, S83, S95), a first game image display controlling means (42, S19, S27, S45, S75, S97), a determining means (42, S39), and a second game image display controlling means (42, S49, S55, S57). The object arranging means (42, S17, S25, S37, S41, S43, S71, S73, S81, S83, S95) arranges a first object (RB) and a second object (DF) in a first virtual game world, and performs a movement control on at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF). The first game image display controlling means (42, S19, S27, S45, S75, S97) generates a game image (100) panoramically or planarly representing the first virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means (42, S17, S25, S37, S41, S43, S71, S73, S81, S83, S95), and displays it on a first display portion (12). The determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) satisfies a predetermined condition in the first virtual game world. The second game image display controlling means (42, S49, S55, S57), when the determination result by the determining means (42, S39) is affirmative, sets a virtual camera in a three-dimensional second virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a position of the first object (RB) and a position of the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world, arranges at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (RB) in the second virtual game world, generates a game image (120) by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) which are arranged, and displays it on a second display portion (14).
It should be noted that the game apparatus (10) is provided with the first display portion (12) and second display portion (14), but it needs not be provided with these two displays. For example, one display may be divided into two display areas. Or, a game image (100) and a game image (120) may be switched and displayed on a single display. The same is true for the following.
According to a certain exemplary embodiment, when the positional relationship between the first object and the second object in the first game world satisfies a predetermined relationship, a virtual camera is set in three-dimensional second virtual game world, and an image shot by the virtual camera is displayed as a game image. Thus, it is possible to appropriately display a game screen according to the game situations.
In one aspect of a certain exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises a camera setting means for determining at least one of a position and a direction of the virtual camera on the basis of the first object position and the second object position in the first virtual game world when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, a first object position determining means for determining the first object position in the second virtual game world on the basis of the first object position in the first virtual game world, and a second object position determining means for determining the second object position in the second virtual game world on the basis of the second object position in the first virtual game world. The camera setting means determines at least one of a position and a direction of the virtual camera in such a manner as to shoot both of the first object and the second object. More specifically, when the determination result by the determining means (42, S39) is affirmative (“YES” in S39), a camera setting means (42, S55) determines at least one of a position and a direction of the virtual camera on the basis of the position of the first object (RB) and the position of the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world. A first object position determining means (42, S49) determines the position of the first object (RB) in the second virtual game world on the basis of the position of the first object (RB) in the first virtual game world. Also, a second object position determining means (42, S49) determines the position of the second object (DF) in the second virtual game world on the basis of the position of the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world. The camera setting means (42, S55) sets at least one of a position and a direction of the virtual camera in such a manner as to shoot both of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF). For example, if the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) exist face to face with each other, it is possible to set the virtual camera in a position parallel with the horizontal direction including the midpoint and views the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) from an oblique side. That is, the object position in the second game world is determined on the basis of the object position in the first game world, and the virtual camera is set in such a manner as to shoot the object in the second game world, and therefore, the object in the three-dimensional second game world can be viewed in the positional relationship of the objects in the first game world.
In another aspect of a certain exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises a camera position determining means for determining a position of virtual camera on the basis of the first object position in the first virtual game world when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, a first object position determining means for determining the first object position in the second virtual game world on the basis of the first object position in the first virtual game world, a second object position determining means for determining the second object position in the second virtual game world on the basis of the second object position in the first virtual game world, and a camera direction determining means for determining a direction of the virtual camera in such a manner as to shoot both of the first object and the second object. More specifically, unlikely to the above-described exemplary embodiment, the position of the virtual camera is determined on the basis of the position of the first object (RB) in the first virtual game world, and the direction is determined in such a manner as to shoot the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) by taking the first object (RB) as a center. Thus, the object in the three-dimensional second game world can also be viewed according to the positional relationship in the first game world.
In the other aspect of a certain exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises a camera position determining means for determining a position of the virtual camera on the basis of the first object position in the first virtual game world when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, a second object position determining means for determining a direction of the second object in the second virtual game world on the basis of the second object position in the first virtual game world, and a camera direction determining means for determining the virtual camera direction in such a manner as to shoot the second object. More specifically, unlikely to the above-described exemplary embodiment, the position of the virtual camera is determined on the basis of the position of the first object (RB) in the first virtual game world, and determines the direction in such a manner as to shoot the second object (DF) by taking the first object (RB) as a center. Thus, similarly to the above-described exemplary embodiment, the object in the three-dimensional second game world can be viewed in the positional relationship in the first game world.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the second game image display controlling means sets the virtual camera in the second virtual game world on the basis of at least the first object position in the first virtual game world, arranges at least the second object in the second virtual game world, generates the game image by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least the second object, and displays it on the second display portion. More specifically, the second game image display controlling means (42, S49, S55, S57) sets the virtual camera in the second virtual game world on the basis of at least the position of the first object (RB) in the first virtual game world. In addition the second game image display controlling means (42, S49, S55, S57) arranges at least the second object (DF) in the second virtual game world, generates the game image (120) by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least the second object (DF), and displays it on the second display (14). Accordingly, the image obtained by viewing the second object (DF) from the first object (RB) is displayed as the game image (120). Accordingly, it is possible to properly display the game screen according to the game situations.
In another exemplary embodiment, the second game image display controlling means includes a camera direction determining means for determining a direction of the virtual camera on the basis of at least the second object position in the second virtual game world. More specifically, the camera direction determining means (42, S55) determines the direction of the virtual camera on the basis of the position of at least the second object (DF) in the second virtual game world. For example, it is possible to generate the game image of the first object (RB) which is viewed from the second object (DF). That is, it is possible to properly display the game screen according to the game situations.
In the other aspect of a certain exemplary embodiment, the second game image display controlling means includes a camera direction determining means for determining a direction of the virtual camera on the basis of a direction or a moving direction of at least the first object in the first virtual game world. More specifically, the camera direction determining means (42, S55) determines the direction of the virtual camera on the basis of a direction or a moving direction of at least the first object (RB) in the first virtual game world. Accordingly, the image viewed along the line of sight and in the direction of travel of the first object (RB) can be displayed as a game image (120). That is, it is possible to properly display the game screen according to the game situations.
In another exemplary embodiment, the determining means determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object in the first virtual game world is below a predetermined distance. More specifically, the determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world is below a predetermined distance. That is, it is determined that one object is closer to another object above a predetermined distance. Thus, the distance is merely detected between the objects, and therefore, it is possible to easily make the determination.
In another exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises an input accepting means for accepting an operation input from a player when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, and an object action state determining means for determining an action or a state of at least one of the first object and the second object in the first virtual game world in response to the operation input accepted by the input accepting means. More specifically, the input accepting means (22, 42, S61) accepts an operation input from a player when the determination result by the determining means (42, S39) is affirmative (“YES” in S39). The object action state determining means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) determines an action or a state of at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world in response to the operation input accepted by the input accepting means (22, 42, S61). For example, a player makes the object move, act, and changes the state of the object. That is, an operation input is accepted as necessary, and therefore, the player need not constantly perform a game operation, and can advance the game with a relatively easy operation.
In the other exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises a coordinate input means for inputting a coordinate to a second display to display the game image generated by the second game image display controlling means, and the input accepting means accepts the operation input from a player by the coordinate input means when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative. More specifically, a coordinate input means (22, 42) is provided on the second display portion (14) to display a game image (120). The input accepting means (22, 42, S61) accepts an operation input from the player by the coordinate input means (22, 42) when the determination result by the determining means (42, S39) is affirmative (“YES” in S39), that is, at a predetermined timing. As the coordinate input means (22, 42), for example, pointing devices, such as a touch panel, a computer mouse, a touch pen, a tablet, etc. can be utilized. That is, the coordinate input is merely performed at a predetermined timing, capable of enhancing the operability.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises a input region setting means for setting an input region to the second display portion which displays the game image generated by the second game image display controlling means on the basis of at least one of the first object position and the second object position in the first virtual game world, and the object action state determining means determines an action or a state of at least one of the first object and the second object in the first virtual game world according to the comparison result between the coordinate by the operation input from the player accepted by the input accepting means and the input region set by the input region setting means. More specifically, the input region setting means (42, S201, S203) sets an input region to the second display portion (14) which displays the game image (120) generated by the second game image display controlling means (42, S49, S55, S57) on the basis of at least one of the position of the first object (RB) and the position of the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world. The object action state determining means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) determines an action or a state of at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in the first virtual game world according to the comparison result between the coordinate (instructed coordinate) by the operation input from the player and the input region. Thus, by merely performing a coordinate input, the action and the state of the object can be changed, and therefore, a complicated process is executed with a simple operation, capable of increasing an interest of the game.
A second game apparatus according to certain exemplary embodiments comprises an object arranging means, a first game image display controlling means, a determining means, and a second game image display controlling means. The object arranging means arranges a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional virtual game world, and performs a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object. The first game image display controlling means generates a game image representing the two-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means, and displaying it on a first display portion. The determining means determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the two-dimensional virtual game world. The second game image display controlling means, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, sets a virtual camera in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the second virtual game world, arranges at least one of the first object and the second object in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generates a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displays it on a second display portion.
More specifically, the above-described exemplary embodiment is similar to previously described exemplary embodiments relating to the first game apparatus except for that the first virtual game world shall be the two-dimensional virtual game world, and the second virtual game world shall be the three-dimensional virtual game world. That is, a three-dimensional game image (120) is generated and displayed depending on the positional relationship between the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in the two-dimensional space.
According to this exemplary embodiment, similarly to the i the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A third game apparatus according to certain exemplary embodiments comprises an object arranging means, a first game image display controlling means, a determining means, and a second game image display controlling means. The object arranging means arranges a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performs a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object. The first game image display controlling means generates a game image shot by a virtual camera which is directed to a fixed direction on the basis of the arrangement state by the object arranging means and shoots the three-dimensional virtual game world including at least one of the first object and the second object, and displays it on a first display portion. The determining means determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world. The second game image display controlling means, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, sets a virtual camera on the basis of at least one of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generates a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera, and displays it on a second display portion.
More specifically, this exemplary embodiment is approximately the same as the first game apparatus described above except for that the first virtual game world shall be the three-dimensional virtual game world. That is, depending on the positional relationship between the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in the three-dimensional space, the three-dimensional game image (120) different from the game image (100) is generated and displayed.
According to this exemplary embodiment, similar to the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fourth game apparatus according to a certain exemplary embodiment comprises an object arranging means, a first game image displaying means, a determining means, and a second game image display controlling means. The object arranging means arranges a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performs a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object. The first game image display controlling means generates a game image obtained by panoramically or planarly shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the first virtual camera on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means and displays it on a first display portion. The determining means determines whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world. The second game image display controlling means, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, sets a second virtual camera on the basis of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generates a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the second virtual camera, and displays it on a second display portion.
Additionally, the first virtual camera and the second virtual camera may be the same. In such a case, the first display portion and the second display portion are the same, and display the game images by switching them.
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the third game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fifth game apparatus according to a certain exemplary embodiment comprises a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional coordinate system satisfies a predetermined condition, and a camera setting means for setting a virtual camera to be arranged in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of the first object position and the second object position when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative.
More specifically, the game apparatus (10) comprises a determining means (42, S39) and a camera setting means (42, S55). The determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not a positional relationship between a first object (RB) and a second object (DF) in a two-dimensional coordinate system satisfies a predetermined condition. The camera setting means (42, S55) sets a virtual camera to be arranged in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of the position of the first object (RB) and the position of the second object (DF) when the determination result by the determining means (42,S39) is affirmative (“YES” in S39). For example, at least one of the position and the direction of the virtual camera is set.
According to this exemplary embodiment, similar to the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
According to a certain exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further comprises an image displaying means for displaying a shooting result by the virtual camera as a game screen, a pointing device provided in association with the image displaying means, and an object action state determining means for determining an action or state of at least one of the first object and the second object in response to an input to the game screen displayed by the image displaying means with the pointing device. More specifically, an image displaying means (14) displays a shooting result by the virtual camera as a game screen. Also, the pointing device (22) is provided in association with the image displaying means (14). The object action state determining means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) determines an action or state of at least one of the first object (RB) and the second object (DF) in response to an input to the game screen with the pointing device (22). That is, according to an operation by a player, the action and state of the object can be changed, and this allows the player to perform an intuitive operation of the object.
A sixth game apparatus according to a certain exemplary embodiment comprises an operation input detecting means for detecting an operation input by a player, a first object controlling means for changing first action relation data relating to a first object, a first determining means for determining whether or not the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the first action relation data, and a game situation changing means for changing game situation data indicative of a game situation on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means.
More specifically, an operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) detects an operation input by a player. A first object controlling means (42, S25, S27, S29) changes first action relation data (data indicative of a position and an action of the object) relating to the first object (RB). A first determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the first action relation data. A game situation changing means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) changes game situation data indicative of a game situation on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means (42, S39) (“YES” in S39).
According to an exemplary embodiment, a game situation can be changed on the basis of an operation input at an operation input acceptable timing, and therefore, the player can participate in a game play at an appropriate timing.
In exemplary embodiment, the first object controlling means automatically changes the first action relation data at least when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is not satisfied by the determining means. More specifically, a first object controlling means (42, S25, S27, S29) automatically changes the first action relation data at least when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is not satisfied by the determining means (42, S39). That is, even when the player does not make an operation like in an input unacceptable state, the position, etc. of the object can be changed.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first object controlling means automatically changes the first action relation data when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means, and further comprises a second determining means for determining whether or not the operation input unacceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the first action relation data, and the game situation changing means changes game situation data indicative of the game situation on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means from a time when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means to a time when it is determined that the input unacceptable condition is satisfied by the second determining means. More specifically, a first object controlling means (42, S25, S27, S29) automatically changes the first action relation data when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means (42, S39) (“YES” in S39). A second determining means (42, S65, S67) determines whether or not the operation input unacceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the first action relation data. A game situation changing means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) changes a game situation from a time when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied to a time when it is determined that the input unacceptable condition is satisfied. That is, it is possible to make an operation input only during the time determined by the positional relationship between the objects.
In another exemplary embodiment, the game situation data includes first action relation data. More specifically, the game situation data includes first action relation data. Accordingly, a position and an action of the first object (RB) can be changed on the basis of the operation input by the player. Thus, a suitable operation at a right timing is required, enhancing an interest of the game.
In the other exemplary embodiment, the first action relation data includes the first object position data in the virtual game world. More specifically, the first action data includes the position data of the first object (RB) in the virtual space. Accordingly, depending on the operation timing and the operation accuracy, the moving distance of the first object (RB) can be extended, or the first object (RB) can be move away from the enemy object.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first determining means determines whether or not the input acceptable condition is satisfied on the basis of the first action relation data and second action relation data of a second object different from the first object. More specifically, the first determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not the input acceptable condition is satisfied on the basis of the first action relation data and second action relation data of a second object (DF) different from the first object (RB). For example, in a case that the position indicative of the first action relation data and the position indicative of the second action data satisfy a predetermined relationship, it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied. Thus, the player can operate the object at a right timing.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the game situation data includes the second action relation data. More specifically, the game situation data includes the second action relation data. That is, according to the player's operation, a positional relationship with the second object (DF) and the action of the second object (DF) can be changed. That is, according to the player's operation, the position and action of another object as well as those of the object operated by the player can be changed, and therefore, it is possible to enjoy a complicated game progress with a simple operation.
In one aspect of this exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus comprises a game image displaying means for displaying a game image including the second object, and the operation input detecting means detects an operation input for coordinate instruction to the game image. More specifically, a game image displaying means (14, 42, S57, S59) displays a game image (120) including the second object (DF). The operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) detects an operation input for coordinate instruction to the game image (120). Thus, the operation input is a simple operation, such as a coordinate instruction, and therefore, it is possible to enjoy playing the game with a simple operation.
In one exemplary embodiment, the game image displaying means displays a mark image so as to be combined with the game image, the operation input detecting means detects an operation input for coordinate instruction to the mark image, and the game situation data changing means changes the game situation data depending on success or failure of the operation input for coordinate instruction to the mark image. More specifically, the game image displaying means (14, 42, S57, S59) displays a mark image (124) so as to be combined with the game image. The operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) detects an operation input for coordinate instruction to the mark image (124). That is, the player instructs the coordinate by taking the mark image (124) as a target. The game situation data changing means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) changes the game situation data depending on right and wrong of the operation input for coordinate instruction to the mark image (124). For example, when the center of the mark image (124) is instructed, a high score is added, or the object is moved to an advantageous position for the player. Furthermore, when a position of the mark image (124) away from the center thereof is instructed, or when the mark image (124) is not instructed, the score is subtracted or takes a disadvantageous action for the player. Thus, a mark, such as mark image is displayed to allow the player an easy operation. Additionally, depending on whether right and wrong of the coordinate instruction, a game condition can be changed, and therefore, the player can enjoy playing the game with a simple operation.
In another exemplary embodiment, the game situation changing means executes a mini game on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means, and changes game situation data according to the result of the mini game. More specifically, the game situation changing means (42, S69, S79, S81, S83) executes a mini game on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61), and changes game situation data according to the result of the mini game. That is, a game result of the mini game can be reflected on the game situation in addition to drafting a strategy, capable of preventing the game from being monotonous.
The other exemplary embodiment further comprises a second object controlling means for changing the first action relation data when the mini game is executed, and a second determining means for determining whether or not the first action relation data satisfies the end condition of the mini game when the mini game is executed by the mini game executing means, and the first determining means determines that the operation input acceptable condition is not satisfied when the end condition of the mini game is satisfied by the second determining means. More specifically, a second object controlling means (42, S71, S73, S75, S79, S81, S83) changes the first action relation data when the mini game is executed. A second determining means (42, S65, S67) determines whether or not the first action relation data satisfies the end condition of the mini game when the mini game is executed. A first determining means (42, S39) determines that the operation input acceptable condition is not satisfied when the end condition of the mini game is satisfied by the second determining means (42, S65, S67). That is, the detection of the operation input for coordinate instruction is ended. Thus, the position and action of the object are changed even during execution of a mini game, and the operation input for coordinate instruction can be made until the end of the mini game.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the operation input detecting means detects the operation input only from a time when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means to a time when it is determined that a predetermined condition is satisfied. More specifically, the operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) detects the operation input only from a time when it is determined that the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied by the first determining means (42, S39) (“YES” in S39) to a time when it is determined that a predetermined condition is satisfied (“YES” in S65, “YES” in S67). Thus, it is possible to make an operation input only during the time determined by the positional relationship between the objects.
A seventh game apparatus according to certain exemplary embodiments comprises a first game image displaying means for displaying a first game image as to a first range in a virtual game world, a second game image displaying means for displaying a second game image as to a second range narrower than the first range in the virtual game world, a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object displayed on the first game image satisfies a predetermined condition, and a camera setting means for setting a position and a direction of a virtual camera to display the second game image on the basis of the first object position and the second object position which are displayed on the first game image when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative.
More specifically, a first game image displaying means (12) displays a first game image (100) as to a first range in a virtual game world. A second game image displaying means (14) displays a second game image (120) as to a second range narrower than the first range in the virtual game world. A determining means (42, S39) determines whether or not a positional relationship between a first object (RB) and a second object (DF) displayed on the first game image (100) satisfies a predetermined condition. Except for the above description, the exemplary embodiment is the same as the exemplary embodiment of the first game apparatus, and therefore, a duplicated description is omitted.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A eighth game apparatus according to certain exemplary embodiments comprises a game image generating means for generating a game image including at least an object image on the basis of a three-dimensional coordinate of the object in the virtual game world, a mark coordinate calculating means for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate to combine a mark image with the game image on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object, a combining means for combining the mark image with the game image generated by the game image generating means in the two-dimensional coordinate calculated by the mark coordinate calculating means, an operation input detecting means for detecting an operation input from a player, and a game processing means for performing different game processes depending on whether or not the position indicated by the operation input detected by at least the operation input detecting means is on the mark image.
More specifically, the game apparatus (10) comprises a game image generating means (42, S57), a mark coordinate calculating means (42, S201, S203, S205), a combining means (42, S213), an operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61), and a game processing means (42, S63-S87). The game image generating means (42, S57) generates a game image including at least an object image on the basis of a three-dimensional coordinate of the object (DF) in the virtual game world. The mark coordinate calculating means (42, S201, S203, S205) calculates a two-dimensional coordinate to combine a mark image (124) with the game image on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object. The combining means (42, S213) combines the mark image (124) with the game image generated by the game image generating means (42, S57) in the two-dimensional coordinate calculated by the mark coordinate calculating means (42, S201, S203, S205). The operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) detects an operation input from a player. The game processing means (42, S63-S87) performs different game processes depending on whether or not the position indicated by the operation input detected by at least the operation input detecting means (42, S23, S61) is on the mark image (124).
According to the exemplary embodiment, a mark, such as mark image is displayed so as to be combined with the game image to allow the player to easily perform an operation input, such as coordinate instruction. Furthermore, the game processing depending on an operation input to the mark image is performed, and therefore, the player can enjoy playing the game with a simple operation.
A ninth game apparatus according to a certain exemplary embodiment comprises a game image generating means, a calculation means, a screen coordinate transforming means, a region setting means, a mark image display controlling means, a coordinate input means, and a game processing means. The game image generating means generates a game image including at least an object image by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, and displays it on a display portion. The calculation means calculates a new three-dimensional coordinate by performing a predetermined arithmetic process on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object in the virtual game world. The screen coordinate transforming means transforms the new three-dimensional coordinate calculated by the calculation means to a screen coordinate. The region setting means sets a region on the display portion taking the screen coordinate transformed by the screen coordinate transforming means as a reference. The mark image display controlling means combines a mark image corresponding to the region set by the region setting means with the game image, and displays it on the display portion. The coordinate input means makes a player input coordinates on the display. The game processing means performs a predetermined game process by comparing the coordinate input by the coordinate input means and the region set by the region setting means.
More specifically, a game apparatus (10) comprises a game image generating means (42, S57), a calculation means (42), a screen coordinate transforming means (42), a region setting means (42, S201, S203), a mark image display controlling means (42, S213), a coordinate input means (22, 42, S61), and a game processing means (42, S63-S87). The game image generating means (42, S57) generates a game image (120) including at least an object image (RB, DF) by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, and displays it on a display (14) portion. The calculation means (42) calculates a new three-dimensional coordinate by performing a predetermined arithmetic process on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object (RB, DF) in the virtual game world. The screen coordinate transforming means (42) transforms the new three-dimensional coordinate calculated by the calculation means (42) to a screen coordinate. The region setting means (42, S201, S203) sets a region on the display portion (14) taking the screen coordinate transformed by the screen coordinate transforming means (42) as a reference. The mark image display controlling means (42, 5213) combines a mark image (124) corresponding to the region set by the region setting means (42, S201, S203) with the game image (120) and displays it on the display portion (14). The coordinate input means (22, 42) makes a player input coordinates on the display portion (14). The game processing means (42, S63-S87) performs a predetermined game process by comparing the coordinate input by the coordinate input means (22, 42, S61) and the region set by the region setting means (42, S201, S203).
According to certain exemplary embodiments, a mark, such as a mark image is displayed on the set region, and this makes it possible for the player to know the region to be operated.
A tenth game apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment comprises a game image generating means, a coordinate determining means, a region setting means, a display controlling means, a coordinate input means, and a game processing means. The game image generating means generates a game image to be displayed on a display portion by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera. The coordinate determining means determines a coordinate on the display portion on the basis of three-dimensional coordinates of a plurality of objects in the virtual game world. The region setting means sets a region on the display portion by taking the coordinate determined by the coordinate determining means as a reference. The mark image display controlling means combines a mark image corresponding to the region set by the region setting means with the game image, and displays it on the display portion. The coordinate input means makes a player input coordinates on the display portion. The game processing means performs a predetermined game processing by comparing the coordinate input by the coordinate input means and the region set by the region setting means.
More specifically, this exemplary embodiment is similar to the ninth game apparatus except for that the region is set on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinates of the plurality of objects by the coordinate determining means (42, S201, S203).
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the ninth game apparatus, the player can easily know the region to be operated.
A first storage medium storing a game program according to the certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as an object arranging means for arranging a first object and a second object in a first virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, a first game image display controlling means for generating a game image panoramically or planarly representing the first virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means, and displaying it on a first display portion, a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the first virtual game world, and a second game image display controlling means for, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, setting a virtual camera in a three-dimensional second virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the first virtual game world, arranging at least one of the first object and the second object in the second virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A second storage medium storing a game program according to a certain exemplary embodiment stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of the game apparatus to function as an object arranging means for arranging a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, a first game image display controlling means for generating a game image representing the two-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means, and displaying it on a first display portion, a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the two-dimensional virtual game world, and a second game image display controlling means for, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, setting a virtual camera in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the second virtual game world, arranging at least one of the first object and the second object in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the second game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A third storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as an object arranging means for arranging a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, a first game image display controlling means for generating a game image shot by a virtual camera which is directed to a fixed direction on the basis of the arrangement state by the object arranging means and shoots the three-dimensional virtual game world including at least one of the first object and the second object, and displaying it on a first display portion, a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world, and a second game image display controlling means for, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, setting a virtual camera on the basis of at least one of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the third game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fourth storage medium storing a game program according to the certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as an object arranging means for arranging a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, a first game image display controlling means for generating a game image obtained by panoramically or planarly shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera on the basis of an arrangement state by the object arranging means, and displaying it on a first display portion, a determining means for determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world, and a second game image display controlling means for, when the determination result by the determining means is affirmative, setting the virtual camera on the basis of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the fourth game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fifth storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to execute a determining step for determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional coordinate system satisfies a predetermined condition, and a camera setting step for setting a virtual camera to be arranged in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of the first object position and the second object position when the determination result by the determining step is affirmative.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the fifth game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A sixth storage medium storing a game program according to the certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as an operation input detecting means for detecting an operation input by a player, an object controlling means for changing action relation data relating to a first object on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means, a determining means for determining whether or not the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the action relation data, and a game situation changing means for changing game situation data indicative of a game situation on the basis of the operation input detected by the operation input detecting means when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied by the determining means.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the sixth game apparatus, the player can participate in the game play at an appropriate timing.
A seventh storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program of a game apparatus having a first game image displaying means for displaying a first game image as to a first range in a virtual game world and a second game image displaying means for displaying a second game image as to a second range narrower than the first range in the virtual game world. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to execute a determining step for determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object displayed on the first game image satisfies a predetermined condition, and a camera setting step for setting a position and a direction of a virtual camera to display the second game image on the basis of the first object position and the second object position which are displayed on the first game image when the determination result by the determining step is affirmative.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the seventh game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A eighth storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as a game image generating means for generating a game image including at least an object image on the basis of a three-dimensional coordinate of the object in a virtual game world, a mark coordinate calculating means for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate to combine a mark image with the game image on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object, a combining means for combining the mark image with the game image generated by the game image generating means in the two-dimensional coordinate calculated by the mark coordinate calculating means, an operation input detecting means for detecting an operation input from a player, and a game processing means for performing different game processes depending on whether or not the position indicated by the operation input detected by at least the operation input detecting means is on the mark image.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the eighth game apparatus, it is possible to enjoy playing the game with a simple operation.
A ninth storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as a game image generating means for generating a game image including at least an object image by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, and displaying it on a display portion, a calculation means for calculating a new three-dimensional coordinate by performing a predetermined arithmetic process on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object in the virtual game world, a screen coordinate transforming means for transforming the new three-dimensional coordinate calculated by the calculation means to a screen coordinate, a region setting means for setting a region on the display taking the screen coordinate transformed by the screen coordinate transforming means as a reference, a mark image display controlling means for combining a mark image corresponding to the region set by the region setting means with the game image, and displaying it on the display portion, a coordinate input means for making a player input coordinates on the display portion, and a game processing means for performing a predetermined game process by comparing the coordinate input by the coordinate input means and the region set by the region setting means.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the ninth game apparatus, the player can easily know the region to be operated.
A tenth storage medium storing a game program according to certain exemplary embodiments stores a game program. The game program causes a processor of a game apparatus to function as a game image generating means for generating a game image to be displayed on a display portion by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, a coordinate determining means for determining a coordinate on the display portion on the basis of three-dimensional coordinates of a plurality of objects in the virtual game world, a region setting means for setting a region on the display portion by taking the coordinate determined by the coordinate determining means as a reference, a mark image display controlling means for combining a mark image corresponding to the region set by the region setting means with the game image, and displaying it on the display portion, a coordinate input means for making a player input coordinates on the display portion, and a game processing means for performing a predetermined game processing by comparing the coordinate input by the coordinate input means and the region set by the region setting means.
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the tenth game apparatus, the player can easily know the region to be operated.
A first game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) arranging a first object and a second object in a first virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, (b) generating a game image panoramically or planarly representing the first virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the step (a), and displaying it on a first display portion, (c) determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the first virtual game world, and (d) when the determination result by the step (c) is affirmative, setting a virtual camera in a three-dimensional second virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the first virtual game world, arranging at least one of the first object and the second object in the second virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the second virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the first game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A second game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) arranging a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, (b) generating a game image representing the two-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of an arrangement state by the step (a), and displaying it on a first display portion, (c) determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the two-dimensional virtual game world, and (d) when the determination result by the step (c) is affirmative, setting a virtual camera in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of at least one of a first object position and a second object position in the second virtual game world, arranging at least one of the first object and the second object in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera in such a manner as to include at least one of the first object and the second object which are arranged, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the second game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A third game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) arranging a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, (b) generating a game image shot by a virtual camera which is directed to a fixed direction on the basis of the arrangement state by the step (a), and shoots the three-dimensional virtual game world including at least one of the first object and the second object, and displaying it on a first display portion, (c) determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world, and (d) when the determination result by the step (c) is affirmative, setting a virtual camera on the basis of at least one of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the third game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fourth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) arranging a first object and a second object in a three-dimensional virtual game world, and performing a movement control on at least one of the first object and the second object, (b) generating a game image obtained by panoramically or planarly shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera on the basis of an arrangement state by the step (a) and displaying it on a first display portion, (c) determining whether or not a positional relationship between the first object and the second object satisfies a predetermined condition in the three-dimensional virtual game world, and (d) when the determination result by the step (c) is affirmative, setting the virtual camera on the basis of the first object position and the second object position in the three-dimensional virtual game world, generating a game image by shooting the three-dimensional virtual game world with the virtual camera, and displaying it on a second display portion.
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the fourth game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A fifth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object in a two-dimensional coordinate system satisfies a predetermined condition, and (b) setting a virtual camera to be arranged in a three-dimensional virtual game world on the basis of the first object position and the second object position when the determination result by the step (a) is affirmative.
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the fifth game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A sixth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) detecting an operation input by a player, (b) changing action relation data relating to an object on the basis of the operation input detected by the step (a), (c) determining whether or not the operation input acceptable condition is satisfied in relation to the first action relation data, and (d) changing game situation data indicative of a game situation on the basis of the operation input detected by the step (a) when it is determined that the input acceptable condition is satisfied by the step (c).
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the sixth game apparatus, the player can participate in the game play at an appropriate timing.
A seventh game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments is a game controlling method of a game apparatus having a first game image displaying means for displaying a first game image as to a first range in a virtual game world and a second game image displaying means for displaying a second game image as to a second range narrower than the first range in the virtual game world, and includes following steps of (a) determining whether or not a positional relationship between a first object and a second object displayed on the first game image satisfies a predetermined condition, and (b) setting a position and a direction of a virtual camera to display the second game image on the basis of the first object position and the second object position which are displayed on the first game image when the determination result by the step (a) is affirmative.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the seventh game apparatus, it is possible to appropriately display the game screen according to the game situations.
A eighth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) generating a game image including at least an object image on the basis of a three-dimensional coordinate of the object in a virtual game world, (b) calculating a two-dimensional coordinate to combine a mark image with the game image on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object, (c) combining the mark image with the game image generated by the step (a) in the two-dimensional coordinate calculated by the step (b), (d) detecting an operation input from a player, and (e) performing different game processes depending on whether or not the position indicated by the operation input detected by at least the step (d) is on the mark image.
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the eight game apparatus, it is possible to enjoy playing the game with a simple operation.
A ninth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) generating a game image including at least an object image by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, and displaying it on a display portion, (b) calculating a new three-dimensional coordinate by performing a predetermined arithmetic process on the basis of the three-dimensional coordinate of the object in the virtual game world, (c) transforming the new three-dimensional coordinate calculated by the step (b) to a screen coordinate, (d) setting a region on the display by taking the screen coordinate transformed by the step (c) as a reference, (e) combining a mark image corresponding to the region set by the step (d) with the game image, and displaying it on the display portion, (f) making a player input coordinates on the display portion, and (g) performing a predetermined game process by comparing the coordinate input by the step (f) and the region set by the step (d).
In this exemplary embodiment also, similar to the ninth game apparatus, the player can easily know a region to be operated.
A tenth game controlling method according to certain exemplary embodiments includes following steps of (a) generating a game image to be displayed on a display portion by shooting a virtual game world with a virtual camera, (b) determining a coordinate on the display portion on the basis of three-dimensional coordinates of a plurality of objects in the virtual game world, (c) setting a region on the display by taking the coordinate determined by the step (b) as a reference, (d) combining a mark image corresponding to the region set by the step (c) with the game image, and displaying it on the display portion, (e) making a player input coordinates on the display portion, and (f) performing a predetermined game processing by comparing the coordinate input by the step (e) and the region set by the step (c).
In this exemplary embodiment, similar to the tenth game apparatus, the player can know a region to be operated.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.